Second
by neeyooniee
Summary: Aku tahu aku hanya menjadi yang kedua untuk mu, aku tahu seharus nya aku tidak memasuki kehidupan mu, aku menyesal, maafkan aku… CHANBAEK / YAOI / NC21 / MATURE
1. chapter 1

Badan ramping itu meliuk kesana kemari, menari, mengikuti irama musik yang dimainkan oleh sang DJ. Lampu khas dunia malam berkelip-kelip, suasana panas, musik yang terus berdentum, semakin membuat suasana club menjadi lebih panas bagi para pencinta dunia malam.

Byun Baekhyun, seorang namja manis nan cantik namun liar terus meliukan tubuhnya menikmati dentuman musik yang memekakan telinganya. Dia tidak peduli, dengan mata-mata nakal yang melirik lapar kearahnya, dia tidak peduli jika tubuh indahnya menjadi tontonan gratis bagi namja-namja kurang belaian disana.

Bahkan Baekhyun tak peduli jika sekarang seorang namja sudah berdiri didepan nya, menyentuh bahunya dan mencium sekilas ujung bibirnya.

"menari sendirian, apa kau tidak butuh teman?" tanya namja itu berbisik ditelinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuka matanya, dia tersenyum miring, tangan nakalnya kini bergerak mengelus rahang pemuda tampan didepannya.

"hai tampan" Baekhyun mengerlingkan matanya dengan nakal.

"apa kau butuh teman?"

"ya tentu saja, mau menari denganku?" tanya Baekhyun. Pemuda itu tersenyum, dan melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang ramping Baekhyun.

"apa yang membuatmu berani datang sendiri kesini? Kau tidak sadar jika sedari tadi tubuhmu menjadi bahan tontonan gratis namja-namja nakal disini?" pemuda itu berbisik seduktif ditelinga Baekhyun dan menyesap leher Baekhyun dengan kuat.

"sshhh, aku butuh hiburan..kau sendiri anak kecil masuk ke tempat seperti ini, bagaimana jika orang tuamu mencarimu hhmm?" Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya dileher pemuda dihadapannya itu. Pemuda itu tersenyum miring, dia mendekatkan wajahnya.

"karena aku butuh namja sexy sepertimu" pemuda itu meremas bokong sintal Baekhyun dengan kuat.

"nakal sekali, jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu? Oh sehun?" tanya Baekhyun pada pemuda dihadapannya itu—Oh Sehun adik kelasnya saat masa kuliah.

"bercinta dengan panas, cukup untukku? Bagaimana?"

"apa kau yakin?"

"tentu saja, kau pasti puas bercinta denganku~" Sehun meraup bibir ranum yang berwarna merah natural itu dengan brutal, dia menyesapnya, mengigitnya.

Baekhyun membalas ciuman itu, dia tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang yang melihat kearahnya sekarang.

 **SRETTTT**

Ciuman itu terpaksa terlepas, saat seseorang menarik tubuh Baekhyun dari Sehun. Sehun tersenyum miring, dia mengusap bibirnya yang basah.

"maaf bung, dia ini milikku" ujar seseorang, si pelaku penarikan tubuh Baekhyun.

"ahh maafkan aku tuan Park Chanyeol, aku pikir dia sudah tidak menjadi milikmu lagi..silahkan bawa dia bersamamu" ucap Sehun. Lelaki tinggi bernama Chanyeol itu menarik Baekhyun kesebuah tempat dan menjauh dari lantai dansa itu.

 **BRUGHH**

Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun untuk duduk disalah satu kursi dipojok ruangan club itu, lelaki tinggi itu duduk disamping Baekhyun, menghimpit tubuh kecil Baekhyun dengan tubuh atletisnya.

"sedang apa disini?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada dinginnya.

"bersenang-senang saja" jawab Baekhyun datar.

"dengan sehun?"

"kita hanya menari bersama"

"dan berciuman dihadapan semua orang? Begitu tuan Byun?" tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun tersenyum miring. Ia menggerakan jarinya untuk mengelus rahang namja dihadapannya itu.

"kenapa? kau cemburu sayang?"

"kau hanya milikku, tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu meskipun seujung jaripun" ujar Chanyeol, Baekhyun tertawa kecil.

"dan apa yang membuatmu datang ketempat ini tuan Park?" tanya Baekhyun seraya memainkan kancing kemeja yang dipakai Chanyeol.

"menemuimu" Chanyeol mencium sudut bibir Baekhyun.

"dan meninggalkan orang spesialmu dirumah?" tanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengangguk.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil kembali, namja manis itu mengalungkan tangannya dileher Chanyeol.

"jahat sekali, bahkan kau baru menikah lima bulan dengannya sayang..dan kau sudah liar begini?" bisik Baekhyun seduktif ditelinga namja tinggi itu.

"tak apa, karena aku liar seperti ini ingin menemui namja ku yang lain" Chanyeol menyesap leher jenjang Baekhyun dan mengecupnya beberapa kali.

"namja lain? namja keduamu?"

"tidak ada namja kedua" ucap Chanyeol lalu mengecup telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terdengar tertawa dia melepaskan pelukannya pada leher namja tinggi itu.

"lantas, aku namja keberapa dihatimu ini..." Baekhyun menekan dada Chanyeol dengan jari telujuknya.

"yang pertama" Chanyeol menggenggam tangan itu dan mengecupnya.

"istrimu yang keberapa, jika aku yang pertama?"

"yang pertama, kalian tetap yang pertama..." ujar Chanyeol, Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Namja manis itu menarik Chanyeol untuk mendekat kearahnya.

"sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu hmm?" tanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol diam. Lelaki tinggi itu lebih memilih menyesap dan menikmati aroma parfum yang digunakan Baekhyun dari lehernya.

"tuan Park?" bisik Baekhyun.

"aku ingin bermain denganmu"

"bermain apa sayang? "

"tentu saja kau tahu bukan? Ke apartemenku? Kita akan bermain sepuasnya disana.." Baekhyun tersenyum dia beranjak dari duduknya dan menarik lengan namja tinggi itu.

"apa istrimu tidak akan tahu?" tanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol merangkul pinggang ramping itu.

"tidak akan sayang, kajja" Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun untuk keluar dari club itu dan membawa namja keduanya itu ke apartement miliknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terus menyesap bibir merekah Baekhyun dengan dalam, dia menarik ulur lidahnya didalam mulut namja manis itu. Sementara itu, Baekhyun hanya bisa melenguh dan membalas sedikit demi sedikit permainan bibir Chanyeol, lelaki tinggi itu memang sangat handal dalam hal berciuman. Chanyeol menurunkan ciumannya pada leher jenjang Baekhyun

Menjilatnya

Mengecupnya

Mengigitnya

Membuat tanda kepemilikan disana

"nghh..ahhh" Baekhyun meremas rambut halus Chanyeol dengan gerakan acak. Sungguh, Chanyeol selalu membuatnya melayang dalam setiap sentuhannya.

 **BRUGHH**

Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun ke atas tempat tidurnya, Baekhyun terengah - engah disana dengan peluh yang mengalir membasahi lekukan leher dan dadanya. Chanyeol menyeringai, lelaki tinggi itu membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya, membuangnya ke sembarang tempat. Chanyeol perlahan mendekati namja manis itu, dan kembali menikmati bibir manis yang selalu menjadi candunya.

Bunyi kecipak khas ciuman itu terus terdengar, ciuman yang semula lembut, perlahan menjadi lebih panas dan semakin liar.

"nngghhh..sshh" Baekhyun terus melenguh nikmat, dia melenjang melengkungkan badannya saat ini karena Chanyeol sudah liar dan bermain pada nipple nya.

Chanyeol mencubit kedua nipple itu dari luar baju yang dipakai oleh Baekhyun. Permainan mereka semakin panas, dan entah sejak kapan Baekhyun sudah tak berpakaian dan bertelanjang bulat. Memperlihatkan setiap lekukan tubuhnya dihadapan namja tinggi itu. Begitupun dengan Chanyeol, lelaki tinggi itu sudah melepaskan celana jeans yang dipakainya.

"nghh..kau seperti tidak pernah dipuaskan,sayang..shshh" ujar Baekhyun, Chanyeol diam. Lelaki tinggi itu semakin liar memainkan dua nipple Baekhyun.

"ahkkkk..sshh nghhh ahh." desah Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyeringai dia semakin kuat memainkan nipple Baekhyun. Chanyeol menunduk.

Mengecup

Menjilat

Menghisap dada Baekhyun yang bersih dan putih itu.

"aku..shshh..cium aku..sayang.." bisik Baekhyun.

"ahhh..kau selalu saja nikmat..mmhh" Chanyeol meraup bibir yang sudah membengkak itu, dan membawanya kedalam ciuman panasnya.

 **PLOP**

Baekhyun melepaskan ciuman itu, dan sukses membuat Chanyeol mendesah kecewa.

"kenapa?" tanyanya.

"adikmu butuh dibelaian bukan?" Baekhyun mengerlingkan matanya dengan nakal. Chanyeol menyeringai. Dia membenarkan posisinya. Lelaki tinggi itu menggenggam benda kebanggaannya, mengocoknya, dan meremasnya.

"sshhh..manjakan dia sayang.." Baekhyun mendekat, dia menyeringai. Jari-jari lentiknya itu bergerak menggenggam dan membelai benda kebanggaan kekasihnya.

"kulum dia..shshh" Baekhyun mengangguk, dia membuka mulutnya dan meraup benda panjang nan besar itu kedalam mulut hangatnya.

"sshh aahhh..terus sayang..ouchh" desah nikmat Chanyeol. Baekhyun semakin mempercepat gerakannya, memberikan servise terbaiknya untuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol memegang kepala kekasihnya itu, membantunya agar Baekhyun semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

"nnghhh" Chanyeol melenguh saat dirinya sudah mengeluarkan cairan klimaksnya.

"aku ingin berada diatas kali ini" ucap Baekhyun seraya mendorong tubuh atletis itu sehingga terbaring kembali diatas kasur. Baekhyun merangkak, dia mengecup setiap lekukan wajah tampan Chanyeol, dan berakhir pada bibir tebal itu.

Kali ini namja manis itu yang memulai ciuman panasnya, dia mengigit dan membelit lidah Chanyeol dengan lincah. Sementara itu, Chanyeol sudah memainkan tangan nakalnya untuk meremas bokong sintal dan berisi milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melepaskan ciumannya, dia menatap intens wajah tampan Chanyeol dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah.

"kenapa lagi?" tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun menggeleng dia lebih memilih membelai rahang tegas Chanyeol.

"apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Baekhyun.

"tentu saja, aku mencintaimu.."

"seberapa besar cintamu untukku? Apa lebih besar dari cintamu untuk istrimu?"

"tidak ada perbedaan, cintaku untuk kalian sama-sama besar" jawab Chanyeol, Baekhyun tersenyum lirih.

Sama - sama besar?

Bohong, Baekhyun hanya menjadi yang kedua, tentu saja cinta Chanyeol untuknya tak sebesar cinta namja tinggi itu untuk istrinya.

"kenapa? Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?" Chanyeol membelai wajah manis nan cantik Baekhyun.

"aku hanya ingin tahu saja."

" Chanyeol? "

"hmm?"

"apa hubungan kita tidak akan baik-baik saja? Aku takut istrimu mengetahuinya..." ujar Baekhyun seraya membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang itu.

"tidak akan sayang"

"apa mungkin suatu saat nanti kita akan menikah?" tanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol terdiam.

Menikah dengan Baekhyun?

Sungguh hal itu belum pernah terpikirkan olehnya.

"aku tahu jawabanmu, kita tidak akan mungkin menikah. Bahkan aku tidak pernah membayangkan jika kita menikah..dan aku akan tinggal bersama denganmu juga istrimu itu..dan berbagi suami.." ujar Baekhyun diakhiri kekehan kecil dari bibirnya.

 **SRETT**

Chanyeol membalikan tubuhnya, dan kini Baekhyun sudah kembali berada dibawahnya. Dia tatap dengan dalam mata hazel nan teduh namun terkadang bisa mengeluarkan kilatan nakal untuknya. Chanyeol mengelus lembut wajah cantik itu, turun keleher jenjang dan berakhir dengan membelai dada Baekhyun yang sudah dinodai bercak kemerahan.

"jangan pernah memikirkan hal yang tak ingin aku pikirkan..kau hanya harus tahu, aku sangat mencintaimu..lebih dari yang kau tahu.." ucap Chanyeol.

"aku..percaya padamu" ucap Baekhyun, lalu menarik tengkuk Chanyeol dan mereka kembali saling bertukar ciuman lembut.

"kita belum sampai ke inti sayang" bisik Chanyeol seduktif. Baekhyun mengelus punggung kekar namja tinggi itu.

"kau yang mengendalikan sayang" ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengecup bibir yang sudah membengkak itu sekilas. Tangannya kembali membelai setiap lekukan tubuh Baekhyun.

"aku akan melakukan intinya sekarang, apa kau siap?" tanya Chanyeol.

"aku menunggumu sedari tadi.." ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, dia melebarkan kaki Baekhyun dan mengalungkannya dipinggang nya.

Chanyeol mengarahkan juniornya kearah hole Baekhyun. Dua benda itu saling bergesekan, sampai akhirnya Chanyeol melesakan Juniornya kedalam lubang hangat Baekhyun.

"shhh ahh..move.." desah Baekhyun. Chanyeol menurutinya, namja tinggi itu mulai menggerakan badannya. Mengeluar masukkan miliknya didalam Baekhyun dengan gerakan perlahan namun pasti.

"lebih cepat..ashhh ashh.." desah nikmat Baekhyun. Dan dengan senang hati, Chanyeol semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Lebih cepat dan lebih cepat, Baekhyun meliukkan badannya, Chanyeol menggeram nikmat. Dan lelaki tinggi itu tak diam begitu saja, Chanyeol kembali memainkan nipple kekasihnya.

"Channh..ashh ahh ashh..terus.."

"mendesahlah untukku sayang..mhmm" Chanyeol kembali membuat tanda kepemilikannya didada kekasihnya itu.

"ouchh..sial..lubangmu menjepitnya.." ujar Chanyeol.

"ahhh.ahh..Channie..kenapa..milikmu semakin besar..shh ouchhh"

"kenapa lubangmu semakin sempit..hmm ahhh sialan..ini nikmat sekali..ouchh fuck..Baekhh kau begitu nikmat...sialan.." umpat Chanyeol.

"ashhh aku sampai.." lenguh Baekhyun.

"shhh..ahh" Baekhyun melenguh saat dirinya sudah terlebih dahulu mencapai klimaksnya.

"aku belum sampai.." Chanyeol terus menusuk lubang hangat Baekhyun dengan keras, lelaki tinggi itu menunduk untuk melihat bagaimana juniornya bekerja.

"ouchh shh lihatlah..lubangmu semakin menjepitnya..shh" ucap Chanyeol.

"disitu..ahh ashh terus, ohh ini nikmat sekali..terus tusuk..." erang Baekhyun, Chanyeol semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Permainan mereka semakin panas, kasur king size itu bergerak dan bergoyang.

"aku sampai..ashhh didalam atau diluar?" tanya Chanyeol.

"didalam saja..ashhhh"

"shh ouchh" Chanyeol melenguh nikmat saat dirinya sudah sampai puncak, dan mengeluarkan cairannya didalam hole Baekhyun.

"again.." ucap Chanyeol, Baekhyun membalikkan badannya. Kali ini dia berada diatas Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangkang melebarkan kedua kakinya, dan mengarahkan junior besar Chanyeol pada lubangnya yang sudah meraung meminta diisi kembali.

"shh ouchh.."

"move..bergeraklah sayang" ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggerakkan badannya naik turun, tatapannya sendu namun terlihat nakal. Baekhyun menunduk dia meraup bibir tebal kekasihnya menciumnya dengan gerakan cepat dan menuntut.

"ouchh sialan, lubangku penuh sekali..ahhh ahh" desah Baekhyun.

"shhh aku sampai lagi" ujar Baekhyun, namja manis itu kembali mencapai puncaknya.

 **BUGH**

Baekhyun ambruk diatas tubuh atletis Chanyeol, nafasnya terengah-engah, dia benar-benar sudah lelah. Baekhyun berbaring disamping Chanyeol, tanpa melepaskan kontak mereka.

"aku ingin tidur.." ucap Baekhyun.

"tidurlah sayang, dan biarkan seperti ini..." Chanyeol menjilat leher Baekhyun yang dipenuhi peluh. Lelaki tinggi itu kembali menandai leher jenjang Baekhyun.

"asshhh Chanyeolhh.." lenguh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyeringai. Dia menggerakan badannya dan otomatis, juniornya yang masih tertanam di hole Baekhyun kembali masuk

Dalam

Lebih dalam lagi

"kau ingin bermain lagi?" ucap Baekhyun.

"hanya sebentar..holemu selalu menjadi canduku sayang..aahh..jepit teruss sayang..ini nikmat sekali"

"Chanyeol..aku lelah..."

"tidurlah..biar aku yang bermain sendiri"

Baekhyun tertidur perlahan, dia tidak peduli dengan Chanyeol yang masih belum puas dengan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Review juseyo~


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun melenguh, namja manis itu mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Matanya terbuka dengan sempurna dan menyesuaikan cahaya yang perlahan masuk kedalam retinanya. Baekhyun sedikit melenguh sakit, badannya benar-benar terasa remuk apalagi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Baekhyun sedikit melenguh saat merasakan bagian bawahnya penuh dan terisi sesuatu, dan dia baru ingat jika dia belum melepaskan kontaknya.

Baekhyun perlahan melepaskan kontak tubuhnya dan bangkit dari tidurnya, dia menyandarkan diri dikepala ranjang.

 **DRTT DRTT**

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah nakas, disana ponsel Chanyeol terlihat menyala dan bergetar. Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya itu, dan bibirnya tersenyum miring seketika.

"namja yang malang" gumamnya. Yah, Baekhyun tersenyum miring saat melihat beberapa panggilan tak terjawab dan beberapa pesan yang masuk pada ponsel kekasihnya itu, dan itu semua berasal dari orang yang sama—berasal dari istri Chanyeol.

From : my wife

 _Chanyeol kau dimana? Apa kau lembur?_

From : my wife

 _Chanyeol malam ini kau akan pulang_

 _atau tidak?_

From : my wife

 _Chanyeol angkat telponku sayang, kau_

 _membuatku khawatir_

"suamimu sedang bersenang-senang denganku disini, namja malang" gumam Baekhyun.

 **DRRTTT**

Baekhyun sedikit membelalakan matanya saat ini. Istri kekasihnya kembali menelpon, Baekhyun menoleh sebentar kearah Chanyeol yang masih tidur pulas. Sampai akhirnya bibirnya melengkung membuat sebuah senyuman miring atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

 **pip**

 _"Chanyeol kenapa baru diangkat, kau_ _kemana saja? Kau lembur kau_ _membuatku khawatir sayang"_

Baekhyun sedikit menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya.

"hallo" ucap Baekhyun.

 _"ini siapa? Kau siapa? Chanyeol mana?"_

Baekhyun tertawa kecil saat mendengar nada terkejut istri Chanyeol disebrang sana.

"well, kau tidak perlu tahu namaku dan kau ingin tau dimana suamimu?" tanya Baekhyun.

 _"jangan main-main denganku, dimana_ _suamiku?"_

"tenang tenang, empph suamimu masih tidur pulas"

 _"ini siapa?"_

"aku namja manis yang dicintai suamimu, dan aku namja sexy yang menemani tidur suamimu semalam" jawab Baekhyun tenang.

 _"maksudmu apa hah?"_

"dua orang tidur dalam satu ranjang, saling mencintai, dan apalagi yang mereka lakukan selain memberikan kehangatan tubuh satu sama lain, lebih tepatnya kami bercinta..apa itu cukup jelas?"

 _"kau pelacur murahan, berapa uang yang_ _suamiku berikan padamu hah?"_

"pelacur? Hah, aku bukan pelacur..aku adalah kekasih suamimu..berapa uang yang diberikan Chanyeol padaku? Tidak ada. Chanyeol cukup memberikanku kehangatan penisnya pada lubangku"

 _"namja jalang, sialan.."_

"santai saja, jika kau ingin tahu lebih jelas..datang saja ke apartement suamimu, dan kau akan tahu semuanya"

 **pip**

Baekhyun menutup panggilan itu, namja manis itu tersenyum senang. Baekhyun bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Dia harus tampil menawan sekarang didepan istri kekasihnya itu…

 _Well_ , perang akan segera dimulai.

Baekhyun keluar dari dalam kamar mandi, si manis dan nakal itu sudah kembali rapih dan bibirnya tersenyum, senyuman senang penuh kemenangan. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil saat melihat sosok Chanyeol yang sedang duduk dipinggiran ranjang seraya merentangkan ototnya, dan namja tinggi itu hanya mengenakan boxernya saja. Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol.

"sudah bangun?" Baekhyun membungkuk dan melingkarkan tangannya dileher Chanyeol.

 _chuuu_

Chanyeol melumat bibir merah itu sekilas.

"kau sudah wangi, kau sudah mandi?" tanya Chanyeol.

"mhmm" Baekhyun bergumam, dia duduk dipangkuan kekasihnya.

"ada apa hmm?" tanya Chanyeol seraya mengecupi pipi halus Baekhyun.

"aniya aku hanya ingin seperti ini saja"

"kau tidak membawa jaket?" tanya Chanyeol.

"jaket untuk apa?"

"lihatlah sayang, bahumu terekspos begitu saja aku tidak mau namja nakal diluar melihat lapar kearahmu" ucap Chanyeol seraya mengecup bibir Baekhyun.

"tak apa, tenang saja..jika ada lelaki yang melihatnya aku pastikan mata mereka akan segera buta, yah kecuali kau yang melihatnya"

"lucu sekali" kekeh Chanyeol, membenamkan wajahnya pada leher jenjang Baekhyun, menghirup aroma tubuh Baekhyun yang selalu menjadi candunya. Chanyeol mencium kuat-kuat leher jenjang itu dan kembali membuat tanda kepemilikannya disana.

 **BRAKKK**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersentak saat mendengar suara pintu yang terdobrak paksa, Baekhyun bangkit dari pangkuan Chanyeol dan kini matanya fokus pada sosok namja manis bermata bulat yang berjalan kearahnya dengan pipi yang berderai air mata.

"namja sialan.."

 **PLAKK**

Namja itu menampar telak pipi mulus Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo!" bentak Chanyeol. namja bernama Kyungsoo itu—istri Chanyeol menoleh.

"namja sialan, apa setan yang telah merasukimu sehingga kau berbuat seperti ini? " Kyungsoo memukuli tubuh Chanyeol dengan brutal.

"hiks..bahkan kita baru lima bulan menikah dan kau sudah berani seperti ini Chanyeol hiks..." isak Kyungsoo.

 **GREP**

Chanyeol menarik Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya, dia memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat.

"lepaskan namja brengsek..hikks" berontak Kyungsoo.

"mianhae..maafkan aku"

"apa yang membuatmu seperti ini..hikkss" isak Kyungsoo.

"maafkan aku" ujar Chanyeol, mata elangnya menatap Baekhyun yang terdiam dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Chanyeol, terima kasih untuk semuanya...terima kasih sudah mencintaiku meskipun aku hanya menjadi yang kedua dihatimu dan dimatamu...hubungan kita—" Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"—berakhir, terima kasih aku pergi" ujar Baekhyun.

Yah ini yang terbaik, Baekhyun memang harus mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Chanyeol meskipun dia amat sangat mencintai lelaki tinggi itu.

Bagaimanapun juga, Baekhyun tahu bagaimana perasaan Kyungsoo saat ini, Baekhyun tidak boleh terlalu dalam melukai namja baik seperti Kyungsoo. Baekhyun sudah merelakan Chanyeol sepenuhnya untuk Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menatap lirih kepergian Baekhyun. Dia enggan melepas namja itu, namja yang dicintainya. Tetapi Kyungsoo…sudah sangat tersakiti disini.

"aku membencimu Chanyeol…hikks…mengapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku hiks.." isak Kyungsoo.

"maafkan aku, maafkan aku…aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi…kumohon maafkan aku Soo…aku mencintaimu"

"kau bohong, jika kau mencintaiku kau tidak mungkin melakukan ini padaku hikks" Kyungsoo benar, jika dia mencintainya, Chanyeol tidak mungkin dengan tega melukai perasaan Kyungsoo, istrinya, namja yang telah lebih dahulu mengisi hatinya.

"apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Apa kita harus bercerai…"

"TIDAK SOO, KITA TIDAK AKAN BERCERAI..AKU MENCINTAIMU" teriak Chanyeol.

"kumohon aku akan memperbaiki kesalahanku, aku tidak akan menyakitimu lagi…aku mencintaimu Soo…hikkss" ujar Chanyeol dengan isakan kecil dibibirnya.

Chanyeol menangis, dia menangis merutuki kebodohannya sendiri…

"aku tidak ingin kau seperti ini lagi Chanyeol" lirih Kyungsoo.

"aku berjanji..kumohon tetaplah disini bersamaku disampingku.."

"aku akan tetap bersamamu..disampingmu..hidup bersamamu..juga bersama bayi kita" ujar Kyungsoo.

"bayi?"

"aku hamil Chanyeol..baru satu bulan, tuhan memberikannya untukku" Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya, Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dia kembali merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya, dan mencium kening itu dengan lama.

"terima kasih Soo, kita akan menjaga bayi itu bersama-sama...tetaplah bersamaku.aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahanku lagi aku berjanji"

"aku percaya padamu"

"saranghae..jeongmal saranghae.."

"nado saranghae.." jawab Kyungsoo, namja itu semakin memperat pelukannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum lirih dibalik pintu kamar itu. Dia masih disana dan mendengar semua percakapan Chanyeol dengan sang istri. Hatinya sedikit sakit mendengar janji manis penuh arti dari bibir Chanyeol untuk Kyungsoo. Namja yang telah lebih dahulu dicintai Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghapus bulir air mata yang jatuh dipipinya. Dia harus rela… dia harus rela Chanyeol bersama Kyungsoo, meskipun dia harus menahan sakit yang lebih dihatinya.

Baekhyun menyesal, dia menyesal telah datang dikehidupan Chanyeol dan menjadi namja kedua yang dicintai namja tinggu itu. Dia menyesal bukan dalam artian apa - apa, dia menyesal karena telah menjadi orang jahat bagi Kyungsoo…

Baekhyun meronggoh ponsel dari dalam tasnya, dia akan menelpon seseorang saat ini. Seseorang yang mungkin akan menjadi sandarannya.

 **pip**

"sehun...aku menerimamu..aku akan menjadi kekasihmu, apa penawaranmu masih berlaku?"

"kau melamarku? Baiklah..aku bersedia menikah denganmu"

"jemput aku di apartement holiday dua"

"i love you"

 **pip**

Mungkin Oh Sehun adalah orang yang tepat untuk mengobati luka hatinya. Mungkin Sehun adalah orang yang tepat untuk Baekhyun menjalani kehidupan barunya.

Mungkin menikah dengan namja tampan berkulit pucat itu, akan membahagiakannya. Tidak, bukan MUNGKIN tetapi PASTI.

"semoga kalian bahagia..selamat atas anakmu..Kyungsoo, Chanyeol" gumam Baekhyun. Lalu benar - benar melangkah pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Review juseyo~


End file.
